On-demand transportation services accommodate riders in various situations where public transportation is unavailable, overcrowded, too sparse, or otherwise subjectively undesirable. For example, taxi queues are a common occurrence at mass egress locations such as concert venues, sporting stadiums and arenas, large airports, and other mass gathering locations. These locations can experience significant egress constriction when transportation infrastructure and/or taxi queues are insufficient in handling such events. This can leave patrons and users of these mass gathering locations stranded and waiting for transportation for aggravating periods of time.